Satin Hearts
by TheBlazingOptimist
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, 2012. Thorne is down in the dumps, even more than usual, until an unexpected visitor hurtles him back into the past... (My first FF post in a while, see A/N)


Since the beginning, the kingdom of Splatalot had always done holidays well. Lights shone from the biggest fir at Christmas, chocolate eggs were in abundance at Easter, and on Valentine's Day…

Well, that was a bit different. That holiday's main focus was _love,_ and not the love of battle, but of one another. And not in a "team spirit" way, either – romance was a prickly concept to this group of warriors.

As a result, the moat was the same as always, with no fuchsia hearts adorning its enclosing walls.

Thorne gazed out at it, knowing he liked it better that way. The stillness helped him to think.

The British Defender had been given a lot to think about over the last few months. The addition of three new recruits from the Academy had led to a changing of the guard in Castle Splat; most affecting was that of his younger sister Shaiden. He'd mostly succeeded in putting the event in context – no one was leaving the Castle for good (even if Gildar had said he was in order to cause a media fanfare) – but the days without her had never quite felt right.

As much as he hated admitting it, Thorne wasn't as much of a loner as he made out. Interactions, relationships, bonds all kept him sane.

The last one made him squeeze his eyes shut, but he knew there was no escaping it. The memories were a patchwork – heart-shaped flowers, sickly sweet nectar, her Californian smile…

His eyes popped open at that. Everything was duller, as it came back to him that he hadn't seen her face in over a year. They hadn't even called each other as much as they'd intended to…were they even together anymore?

Thorne drew his hand over his face, letting his head drop. He wasn't sure at all, and the darkness below would've been a great distraction if the castle doors hadn't opened.

Shaiden answered, leading to an inaudible dialogue. Thorne lifted his head slightly, his sister's tone drawing him out of his misery, somewhat.

After a few seconds of inactivity, her head appeared at the entrance. Thorne was upright now – it was only him she could be wanting.

No words were said. He got up and began walking, thinking over everyone who could need him in the late evening. The list was exhausted quickly; he focused on his steps.

 _Clank, clank, clank,_ they went, against the concrete floor _._ He quickly wished he'd worn lighter boots, as he rounded a curve in the tunnel and prepared to enter the main hall.

As he did so, he saw most of the Defenders were gathered. He rolled his shoulders, making his displeasure clear.

"Aw, come on Thorney!" called Kookaburra from his spot on the stairs. "I thought you'd be at least a _little_ happier…"

"Not in the mood, Kook." he replied. He turned, his eyes instinctively going to Shaiden. "What's going on, anyway?"

Immediately, he noticed the smile forming at the corner of her mouth. He rolled his eyes, frustration racing towards anger. "If this is a joke –"

"It's not, I promise."

The voice from behind his sister made him freeze. Ballista and Crocness, who'd been standing in the way, moved aside.

Thorne wasn't a loner, nor was he a man of few words - because in that moment, he needed only one.

"Crystal."

His voice cracked shamelessly as he drank her in. Her curls were as blonde as he remembered, her lips as red, but he could swear that her eyes were a lighter shade of blue.

Suddenly, the moat's waters didn't seem so inviting after all.

"Hi, Thorne."

It felt like another minute before he realised he'd been rooted to the spot, and stepped towards her. He yearned for conversation, but his brain couldn't seem to find the words.

He said her name again, and the next thing that came to his mind.

"It's been – "

"A whole year, I know." She sighed wistfully, her accent weaving through. "I should've called you…"

Thorne shook his head firmly. "It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault, really. There's been a few changes at my end…what about you?"

Somehow, Crystal lit up even more. "Well, I've just started college…"

"That's great! What are you studying? And where?" He cast his eyes to the floor, recognising his bombardment of questions.

She gave a warm smile. "Plant Science…"

She trailed off, and Thorne gave her a look. Her gaze was directed over his shoulder, towards Madeva, Faetal and Vane.

"Oh," Thorne responded. "I don't believe you've been introduced to our new Defenders. We have Madeva, Knightriss' little sister –

"Who you callin' little?" Madeva cut in, shooting daggers through Thorne. Her expression softened when her eyes moved to Crystal. "Hey there, girl."

"Faetal, Gildar's cousin –"

"You'll be hearing _that_ a lot," she quipped, glancing at the Viking. "Pleasure to meet you, Crystal."

"And lastly we have Vane –"

"'Sup," he greeted, a half-eaten sandwich hanging by his side.

"Guy _really_ likes his food," Gildar interjected, making sure he was heard.

Vane shrugged. "Not my fault we have the best catering in the kingdom."

Crystal giggled, a three-note song. "It's so nice to meet you all…" She then turned to face the other Defenders. "And to see old friends again."

Everyone – even Skabb – smiled at that, remembering vividly their final battle with the Entity in the alternate world.

Then, she looked over to Thorne again. "Can I speak to you privately?"

"Of course," he responded. "Is the moat okay?"

"The moat is perfect."

He nodded, beginning the walk out of the hall. Crystal's steps were soft and light behind him, at times so quiet that he had to look over his shoulder to check she hadn't disappeared.

 _I guess old habits do die hard,_ he thought.

As they ventured into the connecting tunnel, Thorne caught his sister's eye. Her sentiment was wordless in its pride.

Again, Thorne's trip through was an arduous task. He could feel Crystal's presence inches from him, and found himself imagining their intertwined hands in the darkness.

Not a moment too soon, the curved structure gave way to the moat, waters now glistening in the moonlight. Looking out over the water, Crystal was softly illuminated in her light-pink winter coat.

"Wow," she said, awestruck as she took in the sights all around her. "I kinda forgot how beautiful this place was."

Thorne looked at her, their emotions synchronising.

It was then that he noticed how Crystal was clutching her left side, and had been since her arrival. First thoughts turned to a hidden pain, but he quickly rationalised those away, moving onto the next, obvious question.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Crystal turned back. "Hm? _Oh,_ right!" She jumped, half-surprised, half-embarrassed, and dashed over to his side.

Thorne made no attempt to hide his smile.

Standing slightly shorter than him, she undid her coat, reaching under it and pulling out a red, heart-shaped box.

Thorne was kicking himself as he took it from her hands.

"What?" she asked, mischief on her face as she saw the dumfounded look on his. "You didn't think I'd forget to give my _boyfriend_ a Valentine's Day present, did you?"

His smile widened, soon turning into a grin. "Can I open it now?" he asked, voice uncharacteristically sheepish.

She nodded. "It'll probably answer a lot of your questions."

His eyebrow quirked at the cryptic answer, but he undid the red satin ribbon nonetheless. As he lifted the lid, there was the standard array of chocolates, but also a large piece of paper.

In bold blue letters, its front read: _Welcome to Splazzer City UTC._

"Crystal…w-what is this?"

The young woman had a knowing smile on her face. "I didn't tell you where I was studying. There was a reason for that."

She placed a hand on Thorne's forearm. "When you met me, I was the daughter of billionaire, your stereotypical dumb blonde. But after you left, I felt I needed to change. Make more of myself. So, that's what I did. I went home, got back on track with my studies, and now –"

"You're going to Splazzer City."

She nodded. "Great facilities, a buzzing location…and it's closer to _you_ , Thorne."

Her voice cracked on the last word.

"You put my whole life in perspective for me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you for that."

Thorne smirked. "Oh, I think I know a way."

It was barely an instant before his lips shattered the space between them.

His strong arms went to the back of Crystal's neck, fingers running through hair that seemed like spun gold. Her kiss was a contradiction; gentle, but intense.

Thorne was reminded of their first, before she had to leave.

The memory burned in him. He ran his hand over her cheek, kissed harder.

She moaned, a sound of ecstasy and longing.

He broke voluntarily, and moved his lips to her neck. As he inched close, he caught the scent of vanilla and roses on her skin. He let out a careless breath.

"I know I've broken promises in the past," he whispered in between the delicate motions, "but this time, I mean it when I say that –"

He paused. His gaze shifted, and he saw tears forming in her eyes.

He brought his hand to rest on her cheek. Those blue eyes were whirlpools as he spoke his next words.

"I'll never lose you again, Crystal."

Her arms flung around his neck at the last syllable. Instinctively, his head fell against her shoulder and he began to feel warmth dripping through the holes in his chainmail shirt.

It was all he could do to hold his own emotions back. He smoothed his hands over the back of her head with a tenderness he'd thought was long forgotten.

They might've been tangled in each other forever, or just a few minutes. Neither of them knew or cared, until a sound from outside caused them to stop.

Crystal looked back towards it. "My ride."

"Chauffeur?"

She shook her head, the smile beginning to creep back onto her face. "Taxi. Cheap rates, if you know where to look."

Thorne chuckled, taking her hand.

His third walk of the night through that tunnel was the slowest yet, but speed had ceased to be a problem. His and Crystal's relationship wasn't forbidden, but the quickness of their glances and the lightness of her thumb running over his could've fooled the man.

He gave a reassuring squeeze as they came into the hall.

Everyone was smiling, again. Kookaburra looked to be holding back a witty jibe. Thorne found it ironic – seconds later, _he_ was the one needing reassurance.

"I wanna thank all of you for your hospitality tonight," Crystal said gratefully. "You're a service to your kingdom. I hope I can come back soon – maybe try some of that catering Vane mentioned."

Shaiden came forward. "It's been great to see you again, Crystal. Do you mind if I come to see you off?"

Crystal looked up at Thorne, who nodded in time with her as they went to exit the castle's front.

It had only been a few minutes, but the air seemed colder outside. Thorne felt the hairs on his arms stand up, but he knew that wasn't the reason.

Almost immediately after coming out, Shaiden grabbed Crystal in a hug. As she told her to "have a safe journey" and went to go back inside, Thorne knew the meaning behind her actions.

His sister wanted to give the couple some time alone. Maybe she was why Kook hadn't said anything. Whatever the case, he was too distracted to ask.

The blonde took a cautious step towards the taxi. The glow of its headlights was harsher, reflecting off her widened eyes.

In that brightness, Thorne saw the scared wolf standing before the ball of energy. Crystal _had_ changed a lot, he realised, but certain forms of fear stuck with a person forever.

Compassion seemed to surge forward from within him as he ran to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Crystal…I don't want you to leave like this. Something's not right." He searched her face for any sort of answer.

"I know," she replied, "but it's just…"

She sighed, gaze flitting to the ground briefly. "I keep thinking it'll be just like last time."

The words triggered a pang of guilt. Regardless, he kept his eyes on her.

"It won't," he said, quick and resolute. His hand slid down her shoulder, and his voice turned soft. "If taxis can run between here and your place, then I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Thorne bent his head forward, so it touched hers. Time seemed to slow once more.

The blonde trembled once, before leaning in for one more, gentle kiss.

"I love you, Thorne," she whispered.

"I love you too, Crystal," he responded in kind.

Reluctantly, he then led her to the door. The metal handle was cold as it was opened.

Chivalry was never Thorne's thing at the best of times, but now it was even harder.

As she climbed into the back of the taxi and shut the door, a night breeze blew past.

Thorne shivered. Tinkor had always said the castle knew what its inhabitants were up to; maybe he was right.

He was about to step back to a sane distance, before he heard a knock on the window. Crystal was mouthing something – and whilst he was no lip-reader, he recognised it clearly.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

She beamed at him, image still vivid as the vehicle pulled away into the night.

Caught in a blissful haze, Thorne grinned to himself as he went back towards the castle.

An impressed whistle from Kook soon brought him back to the present. The green-haired bird hopped down from his perch. "You got the girl, you got the loot –"

He gestured down towards the Brit's hands; Thorne was still holding the box of chocolates.

All eyes seemed to be trained on him now. He blushed.

"I mean, who would've thought? Thorne, ultimate ladies' man!"

Kookaburra's jokes never usually hit the mark, but this was a justifiable exception.

Gildar, who'd been standing behind Kook, sauntered forward. "Now, Kookaburra is usually wrong, but I have to agree with him here. You are _quite_ the Casanova, my friend."

The Viking continued on towards Thorne, clapping him on the shoulder and bending close to his ear.

"Just _don't_ tell anyone I said that!" he whispered, before flicking his hair and walking away.

Thorne turned, seeing Shaiden lounging by the door. He walked over, catching the coyness in her smile.

His arm looped around her slight shoulder. "You didn't go back inside, did you?" he murmured.

The ninja smiled, shaking her head. "Guess my stealth tactics are a little rusty." She looked up at the alchemist, blue face paint bringing out the darkness of her eyes. "What's in your box?" she then asked, not having seen it originally.

He gave himself a mental reminder to put it somewhere soon, before hesitantly handing it to her.

At seeing its outside, Shaiden looked at him as if she was about to burst out laughing. Upon opening it, though, her expression changed to disbelief.

"Thorne, this is amazing!" she said. "I'm so happy for her."

"You're not mad she didn't tell you?"

Shaiden pulled a face. "Of course not. You're not mad I was spying on you?"

Thorne smiled comfortingly. "You weren't. I'm sure you wouldn't have stayed out there in the cold without a good reason, anyway."

Shaiden nodded. "I was just looking out for you, is all," she explained, before taking a moment to consider her next words. "You know, when that fantastical, bizarre adventure was happening last year...when none of us were even _human,_ I think I knew."

"Knew what?" Thorne interjected, though her answer was clear.

Shaiden smiled knowingly. "That you and Crystal deserved each other."

Warmth rose in his chest like the hall's open fire.

"Everyone can see that you're made for her, Thorne. I just don't ever think you've realised that yourself. Until today, that is."

As usual, Shaiden was completely right.

Absentmindedly, the alchemist opened the box and began fiddling with the Splazzer City leaflet. "Do you know if the Castle's doing anything for Valentine's Day?" he asked, figuring now was as good a time for that question as any.

Shaiden giggled. "I don't think so, but to be honest I reckon you've got that sorted yourself."

Thorne smirked, picking out a random chocolate from the box and popping it in his mouth.

The flavour was caramel.

He closed his eyes. Sweetness washed over him as he lost himself in the memories of this, _his_ Valentine's Day, and every one after with the woman he loved.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, hello there everyone! Been a while, hasn't it? :P**

 **Though I've not been very active in terms of _publishing_ fanfic on the site over the past few years, a look into my favourited stories will tell you hasn't been totally forgotten in amongst the slew of A-Levels, life, and other stuff. That's part of the reason why I took a bit of inspiration from ****.splatalot, writer of "Your Love Makes Me Kooky", for Splazzer City.**

 **I didn't mean for my first FF post after the long hiatus to be involving a character from my first fanfic, it just happened. However, I think it was for the best - Crystal's maturation here is a bit of an unintentional metaphor for my own, writing and otherwise.**

 **I've been doing a lot of writing you just haven't seen over the time I've been away: I'm in the process of rewriting a lot of my older fanfic with the help of my (hopefully) improved skills (first up is Reason to Hope), I've published two WhatCulture fanfics over on my AO3 account, which, alongside my other social networks, you can find in my profile, AND I've been furiously working on a redraft of my debut novel, which you'll see in ten years or so if I can get my ass in gear. :p**

 **If you liked this or want to see more, please leave a favourite or review. It's great to see you all again.**

 _ **Still wishing you a happy life,**_

 _ **Blaze xoxo**_


End file.
